The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka
by chouhimes
Summary: One-shot pretty much directly based off of Megurine Luka's "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka". warnings: implied murder


There was once a small tailoring shop settled in the corner of Enbizaka, run by a young woman. She had inherited it from her mother, a wise old woman, when she was in her early teens; her mother's death left her distraught for a while, but she eventually overcame it and ran the place even more efficiently than her mother had.

She was certainly beautiful, with long, light pink locks and stunning sky-blue eyes, and always kind and polite to everyone. She was understanding of her customers' wishes, and did her absolute best to make their clothes look just how they wanted. The entire neighborhood was infatuated with Luka Megurine; she was all they ever talked about.

"Oh, Miss Luka, this is gorgeous! You even threw in that sash I was eyeing! How can I ever repay you, my dear?" a woman exclaimed, hugging her newly tailored kimono to her chest.

"It's quite alright, Ma'am. There is no need to pay me; it was a gift, remember?" Luka smiled gently at her, shaking her head.

"Oh, no, I can't possibly let-"

"No, I insist. Please, take it free of charge. I'm feeling especially generous today, since I'm meeting with my beloved later. Just the thought of him fills me with such joy." she blushed slightly, holding her hands over her chest.

"Oh my, young Luka has a lover…? Well, I suppose I can't refuse, then... but next time I'm giving you double the pay, alright? Have fun with your darling!" she called as she walked out the door.

Luka sighed contentedly and retrieved her sewing scissors from the desk on which they sat upon.

"Mother always said _'The more you sharpen them, the better they cut'_. It's best to follow Mother's advice…" she murmured to herself, doing just what her mother had advised time and time again.

"I told her I was going to see my dearest tonight, but he's always so unfaithful to me," she whispered, sharpening the left blade carefully. "Why does he need those other women when he has me?" she wondered wistfully.

_'I must get started on Mister Gakupo's sash!_' she thought suddenly; she had to concentrate on her work, no matter how much she wanted to see her lover early.

**xxx**

Luka stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh, stop worrying. You look fine!"

She started out for the main street, hardly able to contain her excitement. She was finally going to see him again, after so long! He never came home to see her, and she was almost mad at him for that, but he was such a wonderful man! She could never stay angry with him for long.

She finally made it to Main Street; upon seeing him, she stopped short, a look of horror on her face. A beautiful young woman was with him, dressed in a fine crimson kimono that suited her perfectly. He was laughing with her, acting much too friendly.

_'Why? Aren't I enough for him?_' she thought. The sight of him with another woman, especially one with such beauty, was too much to bear. Luka turned and ran from the spot, furious and filled with despair, for she had caught him with another woman yet again.

She ran into her shop, slamming the door behind her, and picked up her scissors, sharpening them once more.

**xxx**

"Oh, dear, have you heard the news?" a man asked, fixing a lavender sash around his waist.

"I don't believe so, Mister Gakupo. What's going on?" Luka asked, weaving a golden thread through silky red fabric.

"There's been a murder, a young woman named Meiko! Oh, I just don't know what's going on. We've always lived in such a safe neighborhood!" he cried.

"That's terrible!" Luka exclaimed, snipping the thread; she'd worked all night, but she finally finished her new kimono.

"Indeed it is. I hope they find who did it and give them the punishment they deserve." he adjusted the sleeves of his outfit and admired himself in the mirror. "I'm heading down to the bridge today. It seems they're holding a festival. Very badly timed, but perhaps we could all use some cheering up. Would like to accompany me on the way there?"

"Oh? Are you sure?" she set the kimono off to the side, standing.

He waved a hand at her and headed toward the entrance, "Of course. A hard working lady such as yourself needs a break every once in a while as well. Come on."

"Well, if you insist." she smiled and met him at the door.

**xxx**

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Luka, but I'm afraid we'll have to part here. I see my bo— ah, lover over there. I hope you're not too angry with me?"

"Oh, not at all, sir. You've already bought me some food, you go have fun."

"Thank you, Miss Luka. I'll be seeing you again tomorrow with the measurements for my… friend's kimono, hm? Farewell," he bowed and ran off. Luka turned and started towards a balloon stand, enjoying the bustle of the crowd and the festivities when she spotted him. Her eyes immediately filled with tears of fury and betrayal, and she glared at the woman with him. The long, turquoise locks were undeniably gorgeous, and the rest of her was just as beautiful.

'_Look at her obi; that emerald is such a nice color. So that's the type of girl he likes…_'

She spun on her heel, face wet, and marched straight back to the shop.

**xxx**

"My goodness, another crime! This is getting out of hand!"

"There's been another murder?" Luka asked in shock. "Who was it this time?" she asked, putting the finishing touches on her new sash.

"Another young girl named Miku; she and Meiko were related, sisters!" Gakupo shook his head in disgust. "She was so young, only 17."

"Gracious, I don't know what's going on!" Luka laid the green sash atop the ruby kimono and stood, frowning. "I'm sorry if this is rude, but I need to run to the hairpin shop now," she said, looking at the violet haired man.

"No, dear, it's fine. I'll walk you there; you can never be too careful nowadays."

"Thank you, Mister."

**xxx**

"Here we are, Miss Luka. I'll wait here while you go in, alright?"

"You don't have-"

"I will. You're a fine young woman, we can't have you added to that list, now can we?"

"Alright." Luka inclined her head slightly and walked into the shop. She searched the store for a good 15 minutes, but nothing caught her eye. When she walked out, she saw Gakupo ogling something to her left, but the people on her right piqued her interest even more.

Her beloved. He was with another woman, except he wasn't. She was so young, couldn't have been more than 13. Was he really so indiscriminate as to have an affair with a child? It seemed he bought her a yellow hairpin and was fastening it in the girl's blond hair. It was a bright color, and fitted the girl quite nicely.

She turned to her escort and had her lead him back to the shop, where she wept and sharpened her scissors.

**xxx**

'_Strange, were my scissors this color before?_'

"Ah, finally done." Luka sighed, glancing over her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a beautifully tailored crimson kimono and emerald sash, both fitting her perfectly. He make-up was done expertly and her hair cascaded down around her shoulders.

"And for the finishing touch," she said, pinning her hair back with an elegant yellow hairpin. "If he won't come to see me, I'll go see him." she smiled.

"I've become just the type of girl you like; aren't I beautiful?" Luka grinned, newly sharpened scissors in hand.

**xxx**

"The whole neighborhood's just in chaos! I'm so glad you haven't been hurt, Luka."

"What's happened now?" Luka asked, confused.

"It's just absurd! First Meiko, then Miku and poor little Rin, now Kaito!" he shook his head, eyes filling with tears. "It's terrible, I tell you! Those poor souls…"

_'He was acting so awful_,'

"All four of them?" Luka asked, shaking her head slightly. She sharpened her scissors, frowning just a bit.

_''Good afternoon, nice to meet you,' he says_,'

"Yes, they were all related, all killed the same way too. I don't understand it. The world's a cruel place."

'_It's like he was talking to a stranger! Probably for the best..._,'

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

_'No matter. I must concentrate on my work, with my scissors. These scissors which are now painted red_,'

"What's wrong with your scissors? They're stained an odd color…," Gakupo asked, curious.

'_The more you sharpen them, the better they cut_.'

Luka just smiled at him.

* * *

**~*~AUTHOR'S NOTE THING~*~**

more awful fics i can't be bothered with actually revising

i think luka needs counseling or something tbh girl that ain't healthy


End file.
